


Missed me?

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, gabe comes back from the dead, sams not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Gabriel comes back from the dead after Sam had to deal with him dying after they fell in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene that popped up years ago. You can follow me on tumblr as drarina1737! Hope you like it!

“Missed me?” Sam went to punch him, but Dean stopped him.

“You died. You were dead, Gabriel. Dead. You were the only thing I had besides Dean and Bobby, and you’d died. And you thought that everything would keep going just like that? Who the hell you think you are, o play with my feelings? You made me live years of thinking you were dead, of knowing I wouldn’t see you again and you were there, maybe having fun with two fools like us… and now you come back and the only thing you ask is if I’ve missed you. Fuck you, Gabriel. I’m not gonna be that guy again.”

"What guy, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me Sammy! You don’t have that right anymore!” shouted Sam, almost crying.

“What guy?” pressed Gabriel.

“The guy that felt like a fucking high school girl waiting for an angel, the guy that suffered when you died, and you didn’t came back, like a deeper wound each day you weren’t here. The guy… fuck, Gabe! The guy that fell in love with you."


End file.
